Sonic Adventure 2: The Parody
by puffmouse82
Summary: While searching for his grandfather's candy bar stash, Eggman discovers another Sonic that is a genie! A parody of the events of Sonic Adventure 2.


Eggman sat lazily in his Egg Walker as it marched along.

"Now, where is my grandfather's secret stash of chocolate bars?" He asked. A loud burp came from a corner and Eggman's magically appearing flashlight showed a hedgehog eating a chocolate bar.

"Sonic! What are you doing here? And why are you eating my inherited chocolate bars?" A big mechanical arm came out of the Egg Walker and took away the chocolate.

"I'm not Sonic. And I've been living off that chocolate for the 5 seconds since you woke me up with your stupid flashlight, after being in a capsule thing that I've been in for the past 50 years."

"Aren't you tired from saying all that without any pauses?"

"Very. And since you have awoken me, I will grant you one wish."

"Awesome! Sonic's a genie!"

"I'm not Sonic!"

Sonic was in a helicopter.

"This is Sonic Adventure 2...Bah! I mean SA2! SA2! We have the evil hedgehog guy." The pilot said.

"No snacks? No movie? Why'd I get on this flight? Bye!" Sonic then magically changed his sneakers as he used a helicopter blade as a snowboard, yet the helicopter was _still_ _airborne_. He stopped midfall, and looked down, seeing his sneakers looked like Tails' shoes. "Oops, wrong sneakers!" Knuckles'. "Nope." Amy's. "Definetly not." Shadow's. "Who's shoes are these? I'm pretty sure wearing air skates is illegal now." Soap shoes. "That's better." He started moving again and landed. "Now I'm going to sing a awesome song!" Sonic said. "Woo! Oh yeah! Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!" Then Sonic was chased by a truck that almost ran over Big the Cat. Sonic did a bunch of other stuff, then the fangirls demanded we check back in on Shadow.

Shadow fell out of the sky. "That was weird. When did I fall _into_ the sky?" He asked some person.

"I...I don't wanna know. Welcome to Radical Highway, Sonic." The person walked off.

"Now I'm going to skate around only to snowboard on it in future events!" Shadow said. "Woo! Oh yeah! Skating around at the-" "NO SINGING!" Some person who decided that Shadow's first level music had no lyrics said. "Aaaw..." Shadow skated off.

Shadow decided to stand around until something bad happened. A pink hedgehog girl hugged him out of nowhere.

"SONIC!"

"I'm not Soniiiiiiiii...On second thought, I am Sonic! How about we go see a movie?"

"You're not Sonic. You're just some guy who tried to sing in this level."

"Aw, *beep*."

"HEY! THIS IS A SONIC GAME! YOU CAN'T SWEAR!"

"But I will every five seconds when I get my own game!"

"You'll never get your own game!"

**It's Tails Time!**

Pew, pew, pew.

"Why am I in this machine and not flying around like in the last Sonic Adventure?"

**This has been Tails Time! **Now let's skip to the end because we're running out of ideas here.

"SONIC! You need to defeat the Biolizard!" Tails then turned to Shadow. "OTHER SONIC! You need to defeat the Biolizard too!"

"Use the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles said, suddenly popping up.

"When did you decide to be in the game?"

"I was always in it, the author just didn't agknowledge me until now."

"Wait! Hold on!" Sonic rushed back and got the Chaos Emeralds from under his bed.

"Okay, it's time for SUPER SONIC!" He said. The emeralds encircled him and he turned SUPER. "Sonic! You're a playable character too! You have to turn SUPER!"

"Uh...It's time for SUPER SONIC-I mean SHADOW!" They beat up the Biolizard and their hair got all frizzy from being SUPER.

"Aw. My hair is all frizzy! How do we solve this?" Sonic asked.

"There is only one way." Shadow said SUPER dramatically. He then turned normal and fell into the atmosphere, burning up. "Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...I've been falling for a really long time to be screaming like this...aaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Hey! Somebody got my name riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

Famous last words.

"Sonic, you do realize he's coming back in Sonic Heroes, so since Sayonara means 'goodbye forever', you made a huge mistake?" Tails said.

"Eh, he'll get his own game where he might kill himself in one ending."

"Wow...That's really dark for a Sonic game..." Rouge, who also suddenly turned up, said.

"I know, what will they be thinking?"

"Screw kid-friendly, let's make Shadow have guns, swear, and drive cars, maybe?"

"Wait, how again are cars not kid-friendly? We have like, 50 racing games, some of which haven't been made yet."

"When they're armoured."

"True."


End file.
